plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker (PvZ2)
:For other uses, see Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is the first (and so far only) mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time which was added in the 2.7.1 update. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is to utilize the player's ability to think critically and to formulate his/her own strategy as randomly breaking vases will increase the chances of the player's brain being eaten. Each vase will either have a seed packet containing a plant, a zombie, Plant Food, or 50 sun (Endless levels only) in it. The green vases with a leaf printed on them, which will always contain plants, are great for the start of levels to plan your defense. In contrast, there are purple vases with a zombie face printed on them, which will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Three new Power Ups exclusively for Vasebreaker are introduced here. To unlock the Vasebreaker Mini-game, the player must finish Ancient Egypt - Day 1. Plant Food can also be first used in Vasebreaker instead of Ancient Egypt - Day 2. Levels So far, there are a total of seven levels divided into three groups: Vasebreaker Intro, Egyptian Challenge and Vasebreaker Endless. As of version 3.4.4, Pirate Challenge and Western Challenge became available. Limited events These events are limited, which may not be played in the future. Gallery VaseBreaker logo.png|Vasebreaker logo Vasey.PNG|Vasebreaker icon Vasebreaker in pvz2.png|Vasebreaker in trailer VASEBREAKER POWERUPS.png|Power-ups pvz2graves.png|All types of the vases Vasebreakericon.png|Vasebreaker on the level selection VaseGargPvZ2.png|Vase Gargantuar in Vasebreaker WUT.jpeg 10638801_662487223864008_788743101_o.jpg|Vasebreaker Endless Screenshot 2014-08-29-10-01-13.png|Advertisement Imp vasebreaker.jpg|Another advertisement Locked vase.jpg|Locked vase when Vasebreaker Endless is not yet unlocked Videos Walkthrough Vasebreaker Intro Vasebreaker Intro To the Left Vasebreaker Intro Boss Vase Egyptian Challenge One at a Time Egyptian Challenge Freeze 'Em Egyptian Challenge Block and Spike 3x3 Spring Rollers Buttery Birdies Split Decision Chicken Skewers The Mine Cart Vasebreak Endless Wave 1 ~ 15 Vasebreak Endless Wave 16 ~ 20 Vasebreak Endless Wave 21 ~ 25 Eggbreaker Piñata Parties Pinata 24 03 15|March 24, 2015 Trivia *The vases have cracks in this version of Vasebreaker, unlike the first game. *As stated by PopCap Games, this will never be officially included as a generic Brain Buster. Instead, it will be a puzzle which is currently the only mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *Unlike the original Plants vs. Zombies, this version of Vasebreaker has three types of vases, introducing one new vase where in it will always contain a Vase Gargantuar. Plants vs. Zombies also had an unused image file for a zombie vase, but it was gray-colored. *Gargantuars do not smash vases here. Instead they ignore it. *The Gargantuar in this level is the Vase Gargantuar, not the regular one. So far the Vase Gargantuar is the only new zombie introduced in Vasebreaker. However, the Vase Gargantuar does not do anything different from a normal Gargantuar, apart from having a slower speed and slight difference in appearance. *Most Vasebreaker level names (except for the Endless mode) give a hint on how to complete the level or what the level is about. *Some of the levels are inspired by the original levels in the Plants vs. Zombies. To the Left is almost identical to the first To the Left, Boss Vase is similar to Ace of Vase, and Block and Spike is inspired by Hokey Pokey. *Unlike the first game, the player does not use a mallet to break the vases. Instead, they are tap-activated. *Music during Vasebreaker in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time has been a Grasswalk in Intro and Cerebrawl in Egyptian Challenge Pack. *Imp Pirate Zombie, Zombie Bull Rider, Imp Dragon Zombie, and E.M.Peach all appeared in ads for Vasebreaker, but they have yet to appear in the Vasebreaker minigame itself. Category:Modes Category:Vasebreaker Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time